


Korra On The Internet

by lateralus112358



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateralus112358/pseuds/lateralus112358
Summary: Legend of Korra, but this time with Wi-Fi.





	Korra On The Internet

**Author's Note:**

> If I could draw, this story would end with an illustration of Korra, shoulders hunched, rage-face on, angrily typing while Asami tries to pull her away from her laptop.
> 
> Once again I didn’t feel like inventing a bunch of fake usernames, so most of them are just musical references. Thanks as always to people who leaves kudos or comments!


End file.
